User talk:Sharkbate/9
Sorry, this page will be protected if I receive one more hate message. Sorry for the inconvenience. ---- If you are leaving a message about voting on the Requests for Adminship page, please cancel it! I don't vote anymore ---- Archives [I] [II] [III] [IV] [V] [VI] [VII] VIII Leave a message...8th talk page! Brookelas Fun House Ummm OK, ur invited to my fun house! Plz come! Day: Friday August 28th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Server: Southern Lights Where: We meet in Lounge, then we go to my igloo! What to wear: ANYTHING, fall fair prizes would be awesome! Plz sign here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Sign if ur coming -Brookelas O FIRST POST YAY! uh-oh I'm gonna be a little late to your party. I have to go somewhere tonight. sorry. BTW now my other ear hurts. If I have another ear infection so help me i will blow up my pool. [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 20:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please go to the trophy room on my page. Thank you. Fun House Update! Hi Shark, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas im soooo sorry I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR WAT I DID TO UR PARTY. I INTURUPTED IT.. :( I AM SUPER SORRY! -Brookelas Ideas for ur next party Hi here r som ideas fer ur next party - A Sports Party -ANOTHER Medieval Party -A music jam -A Fall Fair Party Waddle On -Brookelas LOL The story "BateShark and PopHat" sounds really good! USER KUDOS! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 23:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Da pics! Here are the pics from your party. File:Sharkparty1.jpg File:Sharkparty2.jpg File:Sharkparty3.jpg File:Sharkparty4.jpg File:Sharkparty5.jpg File:Sharkparty6.jpg File:Sharkparty7.jpg File:Sharkparty8.jpg File:Sharkparty9.jpg File:Sharkparty10.jpg File:Sharkparty11.jpg File:Sharkparty12.jpg Have fun with them! * I also uploaded a picture of us all together. You should find it in the upload log. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 00:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I don't see it there. NVM. Found another group picture! Hey Shark Hey, I need to talk. How was your party? Well, I didn't go, but I'm sorry. I didn't go because.... Well, you are one of those guys that are really popular.... Everybody in the entire wiki goes to your parties. In mine, Half go and some sign up to sneak some edits. And I'm not very popular at all, and I might not be myself for a couple of days, maybe a week. I'm not mad at all, and I still want to be friends and stuff. But I'm just gonna not be myself, you know. I also won't be as active, because school starts next week. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I am getting very mad, so I may be mad at you for a few days!!! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Why you shouldn't quit My temper got really bad when I sent that message, and I'm sorry about the whole thing. I sent it because I felt pretty sad but I regret this now. *1. You are webmaster, right? *2. A whole buncha people will miss you, including me. *3. If you quit, who will get the webmaster job? --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 18:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Our video By now u probaly know rockhoppers heading to the island so we can finally make our video but we have to get two penguins to also be in it so should we ask people or should be have kinda like a raffle thing if you decide to to the raffle (get poeple to sighn a page pick two of them) create a sub page because if i do we wont get as many people & if you create a sub page let me fill it out with the info about the video please respond back with your decision --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 15:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! My party. Its OK Shark for missing my party. I forgive u. But there is one thing u can do to make it up. When i see you online, could you plz put the beta hat on? Thx Shark -Brookelas Shark.. Europea wants... to say something... it's on... her... page... shark sorry Hey I'm sorry if i got mad I know you said you will tell if i mean it or not so you know i am really sorry check my page second template and read the whole green template ? What?--Ced1214 Talk Page 20:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) After i saw the forum--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Another? What? Another friend?--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok... I made a custom template for my page, look--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) mmm Fine, restore it --User:Ced1214 TILDES WERN'T WORKING I am truly sorry, really. I am sooo sorry about this morning. Truly. Really. I am. And I hate to lose a friend. Honestly, I am really sorry. If you want to be friends again, that would be nice, but just as long as you know I am really, truly sorry. -Brookelas what? I never said i quit.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 23:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh because since i was banned on that account i thought about quitting I'll remove that.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 23:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Fine! Fine But i was the one who saw YOU say f word Twice on the SB! (Even though you only put F.....)but still! I saw it so there. there's your answer!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Snowman TV Here is my idea. It will be called: SharkHat and BatePop When Hat Pop starts drowning at the Iceberg, Sharkbate has to rescue her. When Shark rescues her, Brookelas is about to Give Sharkbate an award, but then lightning hits Brookelas making him evil, and he turns Sharkbate and Hat Pop into SharkHat and BatePop! SharkHat and BatePop must run and find Brookelas and turn him into normal. But doing so is no simple task... Brookelas is fast,smart and has lots of obstacles... Costumes SharkBate (SharkHat) A mix of Hat's and Shark's costumes (Bunny ears, glasses, purple hoodie, and black shoes HatPop (BatePop) A mixt of Hat and Shark's costumes (Grad. Cap, ninja mask, CP letterman and pink checkerd shoes, if hat is not a member,we will change it) Brookelas- the orange costume (Firesriker, orange sunglasses, Orange hoodie,balloon) Plz tell me wat u think ASAP. Thnx Waddle On -Brookelas RE: No, you have done nothing wrong, Shark. I just rarly give out my awards. But since I already give you my regular award, here are my other two that I should have given to you a long time ago. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award. File:Hal's ULTRA AWESOME AWARD!.png|My ULTRA AWESOME AWARD! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 01:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I will give you this award:--DoomAnt 01:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) --DoomAnt 01:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Here is an award for you! PS:sorry for answer late.--DoomAnt 08:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Youve Won! Youve won my contest! Check your email! Hi Hello, how you doin? RE: You won? Congratulations! I think you should tell him. After all, you won it for him. :) I have gotten a membership card today too, so should we invite him to a Dance Contest Showdown? I think he'd like that. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:32, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Thats not a very nice attitude... Fortunatly I didnt give it away. Ive emailed the code to you! Congratulations agian! RE:RE Sure! That's a great idea! He'd love that! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Award This is you're award! No.. No, im the one who should apologize, anyways FRIENDZ! DOCTOR OCTAMOTHERF***INGGONAPUS BLBLBLBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh--Ced1214 Talk Page 21:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC)